I have recently developed a product merchandiser assembly which fits to an existing shelf supporting upright wall or backboard. In my product merchandiser a hanger arm is supported at one end and extends outwardly to one side of the upright wall to receive a product merchandiser carton. The end of the wall is typically dead space and the product merchandiser not only adds merchandising space but in addition enhances the appearance of the existing shelf.
Some upright walls are built with a pegged or pinned end to which the hanger arm of my merchandiser will fit as disclosed in my co-pending Canadian Patent Application Ser. No. 2,022,515-7, filed Aug. 2, 1990 and the corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 568,975, filed Aug. 17, 1990. These two co-pending applications describe arrangements in which the wall end receives the hanger arm without any modifications to the wall. It is however equally desirable to use the product merchandiser on an upright wall having a solid wall end which, without modification, would not be capable of receiving the product merchandiser.